csofandomcom-20200223-history
Events (Vietnam)
=2015= 24 September 2015 *Recruited Henry and Raven through event *Adopted Ripper through event *Held Mid-Autumn Festival 17 September 2015 *Patched Zombie Scenario: Season 4 *Released Encounter *Added Blaster, Lightning AR-1, Mask and Shield costumes into Code Box *Added Hair and Hair costumes into Bingo *Added Controller medal *Held event to get Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) and Yuri (Limited Edition) (7 days each) *Held Melee Weapons License event *Held Mileage Decoder Daily Mission giveway event *Log in on 19, 20, 26, 27 September and 3, 4 October from 20:00 ~ 21:00 (GMT+7) to recieve 10 free Mileage Decoders each 15 minutes (for all players online during event period) *Updated Battlefield Supply 1 September 2015 *Adopted Calico M950 *Released La costume through event *Held Special Mission event to achieve the Uzi *Log in on 2 September (National Day) to recieve 3 Mileage Decoders (only for players from level 2 and above) *Log in each day during event period to recieve a random JANUS weapon (1-day duration only, from 1 ~ 9 September) or B-Box (random 1 ~ 5 units, from 10 ~ 16 September) *Online from 20:00 ~ 21:00 (GMT+7) these days to recieve a random quantity of Mileage Decoder (5/10/20/50): 5, 6, 12 and 13 September *Updated Battlefield Supply 20 August 2015 *Patched Grievance Update and Zombie 4: Darkness *Released Dark City and Shoreline *Added Shadow Conqueror set *Sold Angel and Devil Costumes *Resold Journey to the West set *Held Dual Infinity Custom and Final Upgrade Events *Held Zombie 4: Darkness Supply Box and Fortune Cookie events *Updated Battlefield Supply 30 July 2015 *Adopted Tactical Knife *Share CSO message on facebook to recieve gift code of Tactical Knife (random duration) *Recruited Yuri and Criss *Sold Angel vs Devil package *Introduced Jiang Shi *Released Rising *Play Zombie Escape during event period to recieve (requires at least 4 players and above): **600 minutes: Mileage Decoder (10 units) **2400 minutes: Advanced Enhancement Kit (20 units) **6000 minutes: B-Box (30 units) + Jiang Shi (perm) *Log in each day during event period to recieve a random SKULL (30 July ~ 5 August) or BALROG weapon (6 ~ 19 August) (1-day duration only) *Updated Battlefield Supply 16 July 2015 *Patched Zombie Mode Rework *Adopted Uzi, M134 Vulcan, Dual Kriss Custom and Zombie Grenade 2 *Addded Savery and Papin into Code Box *Introduced Jackpot Point Box *Held Dual Katana Upgrade Event *Log in each day during event period to recieve a random Combat Blueprint A/B/C/D/E grade 1 ~ 6 (1 unit/day) *Play Zombie 3: Hero during event period to recieve (requires at least 4 players and above): **600 minutes: B-Box (30 units) **1200 minutes: Advanced Enhancement Kit (20 units) **3000 minutes: Jackpot Point Box (20 units) + Uzi (perm) *Updated Battlefield Supply 2 July 2015 *Patched Fight Yard *Released Ice World and Warehouse *Held Mosquitoes and Bell events *Introduced Dinosaur costumes *Complete gametime requirement in Ice World/Warehouse to achieve rewards (at least 4 players and above to be counted): **600 minutes: B-Box (30 units) **2400 minutes: Advanced Enhancement Kit (20 units) **6000 minutes: Mileage Decoder (20 units) + Head (perm) + Puppet (perm) *Updated Battlefield Supply 18 June 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-9 *Released Panic Room and Illusion *Achieve 1000 kill points in Panic Room during event period to obtain either Dual MP7A1 or AK-47/60R (1 usage) randomly (can be done once per day) *Held Golden Time event: During event period, achieve 30 and 60 minutes of gameplay from 20:00 ~ 22:00 (GMT+7) these days: 20, 21, 27 and 28 June 2015 to recieve: AS50 Master, MG3 Master, PKM Master, M14 EBR Master and Barrett M95 Master (3 days each) *Updated Battlefield Supply 4 June 2015 *Adopted Zhu Bajie Minigun, Sha Wujing Dual Handgun and Ruyi Stick *Released Threat *Held Anti-zombie weapons Giveaway event: type the name of one of the anti-zombie weapons you want (SKULL, BALROG or JANUS) and collect 80 points to obtain it for permanent **Can choose only one weapon **Each day logging in game will get 1 point **Each 30 minutes of gameplay (4 players and above) will get 1 point *Held Find the Zombies, Golden Time events *Updated Battlefield Supply 21 May 2015 *Recruited Krieg and Ha Ly *Sold Vietnamese Classes Set *Introduced Advanced Enhancement Kit and Anti-Enhancement Material *Released Train Shed for Shotgun Battle *Introduced Mileage Code Decoder and Code Box system (lastest version) *Added weapons, sprays and costumes into Code Box *Held Bingo (lastest version) and World War II Weapons Event (set A) *Held Golden Time event: During event period, play from 20:00 ~ 21:00 (GMT+7) these days: 23, 24, 30 and 31 May 2015 to recieve: **Each 30s, 1 random player will recieve Game Points Coupon Lv.3 (10 units) + Experience Coupon Lv.3 (10 units) **Each 60s, 1 random player will recieve full SKULL, BALROG and JANUS weapons (30 days each) **Each 120s, 1 random player will recieve full SKULL, BALROG and JANUS weapons (60 days each) **Each 240s, 1 random player will recieve full SKULL, BALROG and JANUS weapons (90 days each) *Updated Paint and Weapon Enhancement systems *Updated Nexon Game Security system *Updated Battlefield Supply 7 May 2015 *Sold M14 EBR in shop (Confirmed Set) *Held Dual Infinity Custom Upgrade Event *Held Timed Bomb event *Held Golden Time event: During event period, complete 60 minutes of gameplay from 20:00 ~ 23:00 (GMT+7) these days to receive B-Boxes **9/5: 5 units **10/5: 10 units **16/5: 15 units **17/5: 20 units *Updated Battlefield Supply 23 April 2015 *Recruited Choi Ji Yoon and Ritsuka *Sold Double Agent Package *Adopted THANATOS-11, Battle Weapons, Lightning Dao-1, Lightning Bazzi-1, USAS-12 Camo *Held Weapon Release event *Held Golden Time event: During event period, play from 20:00 ~ 23:00 (GMT+7) these days to receive special items **25/4: USAS-12 Camo (durations/permanent) **26/4: JANUS-9 (durations/permanent) **30/4: Head Costume (durations/permanent) **1/5: Head Costume (durations/permanent) **2/5: Lightning Bazzi-1 (durations/permanent) **3/5: Lightning Dao-1 (durations/permanent) *Updated Weapon Experience, Battlefield Supply and Promotion reward 9 April 2015 *Adopted THANATOS-7, SKULL-5 CSOWC and SKULL-7 CSOWC *Sold Dual Infinity, Katana, AS50 and MG3 in shop (Confirmed Set) *Released Contact, Behind and Poisoning *Released Soy's SD Zombie Maker and Nickname Change *Held discount 85% off for the first time sale *Held SKULL-5 CSOWC and SKULL-7 CSOWC Acquisition events: **Log in during event period for 4 days and complete 30 minutes of gameplay (at least 4 players in a room) to achieve SKULL-5 CSOWC (100 days) **Log in during event period for 8 days and complete 30 minutes of gameplay (at least 4 players in a room) to achieve SKULL-7 CSOWC (100 days) *Held Seed and Big Head Events *Rebalanced Zombie Scenario: Season 1 Survival maps: Lost City, Double Gate and Trap *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 2 April 2015 *Design changed: updated the fonts and D3D video settings *Fixed some bugs and errors 26 March 2015 *Official launched *Patched Free Update *Updated the lastest version of Craft system *Added Manners and Zombie Enhancement systems *Held Lucky Coin and April Fool's Day events *Updated Weapon Experience and Battlefield Supply 24 March 2015 *Allowed players to download the client and test game 13 March 2015 *Released official hompage: http://cs.go.vn 29 January 2015 *Teasers & giftcodes =2014= December 2014 *Official announcement Category:Events